What Happens In Vegas
by FlAmE-14-BuG
Summary: Who said Vegas wasn't a place for love? Well for Edward and Bella it is. Edward just got fired and needs help and Bella just got disengaged and hurting. What happends when they end up in the same hotel room for a weekend? B E, R Em. Don't Like,Dont Read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bold, underlined, and italic all together means that it is a text message.**_

_Italic only means that it is a thought going through that person's mind._

**Bold only means that something is emphasized or important to know in the story, such a POV's or someone yelling loudly.**

Underlined only means that those words were posted on a sign that they read or are important titles that need to be recognized, such as book or song titles or STOP signs.

**Bella POV **

Beep, beep, beep.

Beep, beep, beep.

Beep, beep, beep.

_That stupid alarm clock! God damnit! Shut up! _I reached over and smacked my alarm clock's **snooze** button to get it to shut up and leave me with the peace of silence.

No, not work again! I really don't want to go to work today. But since I have to I need to get going.

I got up, put on a pair of black dress pants and a white blouse. I ran down stairs to grab me something to eat before I had to head to the piece of shit work that I have to do. I still remember the **huge** stack of papers that I need to get done before more came in. Right before I put the apple that I had gotten in my mouth my phone buzzed saying I had a text message from 'Rosalie'. _Oh great, wonder what she has in store for me this morning!_ The thought went through my head as I hit the 'open' button on my phone.

_***Hey when are you going to head into work I bet Mike is waiting for you! ;)***_

She just had to bring up Mike, didn't she? I hurried and wrote her back so I could get to work on time. That way Mike and I could talk a little more about our wedding that is coming up in about 2 months.

Yes, I am engaged to Mike Newton. We had worked together for 4 years and just fell for each other. I love him, what else could I say? I just love him!

Oh, and did I mention that his birthday is today! His 35th to be exact! I have been planning on a big surprise party for him.

"Okay everyone, he is going to be home soon, so find somewhere to hide and when I turn the lights on yell out 'SUPRISE', okay?" I explained to every one in the room.

"Oh, so that is how a surprise party works out! Oh, okay everyone hide he will be very, very soon!" Wow, I really didn't know strange she was when I first met her! I'm just glad that I was able to handle it, or I wouldn't have an amazing friend like her by my side.

_Okay, just chill. He is going to love it, you know it._

I heard the elevator coming and went out to greet him.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" I asked with a smile on my face

"Fine but I really have to tell you something Bella, and it is important!" He said calmly but his face looked a little crumpled. _I wonder what is wrong. . ._

"Oh, well we could talk about it inside. Now, lets go** inside**, please!"

"Bella, you really need to listen to me, okay?" Wow! I don't think I have ever heard him talk to me like that!

"Okay, but can we, please, go inside first?"

"Bella, NO, I can't do this anymore, I am sorry but all you do is plan and plan and plan. I need someone a little more calmed down than you! So I am going to have to cancel the wedding, I am really sorry Bella, seriously! I just can't be with you and your planning anymore!" _Wait, what did he say?_

"Huh, wha... what, why?" My heart dropped down to my stomach. It hurt so, so bad!

While I was in my dumbfounded state, Mike went into the room and switched on the lights. Everyone slowly came out of hiding and Rosalie mumbled 'surprise' really quietly.

"Well this is awkward," Mike said under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

!REMINDER!:

_**Bold, underlined, and italic all together means that it is a text message.**_

_Italic only means that it is a thought going through that person's mind._

**Bold only means that something is emphasized or important to know in the story, such a POV's or someone yelling loudly.**

Underlined only means that those words were posted on a sign that they read or are important titles that need to be recognized, such as book or song titles or STOP signs.

**Edward POV **

"Come on, come on, come on, you guys got to win this," I said while watching the game on our little television at work. I work at Lumber Inc. with my father as my boss and I hardly ever work while i am here! :-)

I just glimpse behind me and see my dad start to walk this way_ Shit I'm screwed_ I thought to myself.

I hurried and grabbed the puny television and hid it while pretending i was working the whole time.

"Here try this one, It should fit nicely," I said while I grabbed a random board and handed it to Emmett.

"What the hell son? Why can't you just work without slacking off?" My father said from behind me, "you are fired!"

"No, wait, I will play you for it, if I win I keep my job, if you win I will follow through and be fired, Okay?" I asked while I grabbed the basketball from the corner.

"No, you have done that for the past 50 times i have tried to fire you, wait, fine I will play you, but I have to say something first," He got that devious smile on his face and I knew something was going to happed no matter what I did. But I let him proceed anyway.

"Pack up all your stuff!"

20 hoops later...

"Ooh, looks like I get to keep my job pops!" I was winning; 10 to 8

"Ya really think that? Well lets see here, I can still win and you can still loose." He ACTUALLY made another basket without me hardly noticing! Holly Shit! I' fucked up BAD!

After about another 10 minutes the score was 18 to 16, me loosing. This was the end. Dad had the ball and was heading to go for a shot. I wouldn't let him have that.

"Okay, okay, I'll go get my stuff" I finally gave in before I could loose.

"See, that is the problem with you Edward, you always give up when you know you are going to loose! I would be ashamed for whoever your father is." He shook his head in shame of the supposed 'father'.

"Hello, dude! You are my fucking father."

"Oh well then poor me!"

I growled at him, I actually growled at my dad! It felt to good to be true.

I forgot about my thoughts and went back inside to gather my stuff, its not like I have any choice.

I hung my head low as the words repeated in my head: _No choice, no choice, no choice..._

Everything just had to be a no choice situation when I get involved in shit I don't know the whole problem about.


	3. Chapter 3

!REMINDER!:

_**Bold, underlined, and italic all together means that it is a text message.**_

_Italic only means that it is a thought going through that person's mind._

**Bold only means that something is emphasized or important to know in the story, such a POV's or someone yelling loudly.**

Underlined only means that those words were posted on a sign that they read or are important titles that need to be recognized, such as book or song titles or STOP signs.

**Bella POV **

"Bella, would you try to cheer up please? This isn't going to get you anywhere in life and you know it!" Rose constantly yapped at me every now and then.

_Yeah, well, life sucks._

I just tried to pull a surprise party for my ex fiancé and that ended up being a disaster! We got disengaged, and we are no longer seeing each other. Life does not like me at all, does it? And to think that I still have to work with him. Could life get any worse? Better not ask that question knowing that it can.

"Are you okay there?" Rose's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I am fine" Monotone, a perfect way to say something when you feel like a pile of shit landed in your beautiful garden of midnight roses.

"You know what you should do?" Oh, God, Rosalie has a plan that may not go well!

"Find a guy that will always love and adore me? Well, I tried that, and it obviously didn't work out to well. As you can see! I don't plan on trying that again, so that's out!"

"No! I'm serious for once! You should go up to his house, get down on your knees. Then you knock on the door and when he answers, you slam your fist right in his dick. He will fall to the floor and ask 'Why?' and you get up, point your finger at him, and say 'You know why!'. Then walk away leaving him to suffer the way he left you to. Hehe, sounds like a good plan to me!"

I was speechless. That actually did sound like a good plan, that is, if I still didn't love him. I still had his ring on my finger still just on the other hand. I couldn't bear to take it off, it felt like it belonged with me.

"I need to get away from here for a little while, what about you?" Hmm, maybe I could get Rose to take me with her to the spa, hehe.

"Actually I was thinking the exact same thing." Rose? Thinking the exact same thing as me? Wow, I guess we really were meant to be great friends!

"So. . ."

"Well where is the one place you can go to relax, where is the one place you can have fun and be carefree, where is the one place that you could leave all this behind for a while?"

"The spa?" I said, hoping that she might catch the hint and make it possible for us to go and have a girl's day over at the spa in town. Or out of town. It didn't matter to me, as long as I got away from this place for a while

"Nope! Try Vegas, baby!" What? Vegas? She can't be serious right? She just can't!

"Come on say it with me! Vegas. . . . . . . . . VEgas. . . . . . VEGas. . . . . . . . . . . . . VEGAs . . . . . VEGAS"

"VEGAS" Why am I doing this? I don't know.

"Let's just sit and chant is so that we really get pumped for this shit, okay?" _Oh, god, why am I doing this?_

"Okay, fine!" Better agree now before she adds in some shit like getting blitzed for a whole week or some god awful junk!

"Okay! Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever get."

"Sweet! One. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Two. . . . . . . . . . . Three. . .. . . . . VEGAS, VEGAS, VEGAS!" We were both howling with laughter as the whole bar joined in with us as we chanted 'Vegas' many times over. The bartenders seemed to be cracking up as all us drunk and hyped up people made asses of ourselves publicly. But that's life, you just learn to accept the many wonders and joys, as well as the hard, shitting times.

"Well, I guess we are going to Vegas then!"

"Hell to the yeah, mother fucker!" Well, that's Rose for ya!

After a few more drinks we finally headed back out to our now shared apartment, aka; Rose's apartment. Hoping that tomorrow will bring new joys and happiness that may last a lifetime! You never know what life will throw at you. Something decent may happen is your shit hole life, hehe!

**Edward POV **

Well now that my life is my own personal living hell, I might as well snag a few drinks and make the best out of it. Which is why I am here with Emmett, my best guy, to celebrate the many fuck up's that happen in our shit hole lives, haha.

"Dude, my own father fired me. That is just messed up, don't you think?"

"Yeah dude, we could sue him for that, right?" Dude isn't Emmett the lawyer? I don't know shit about this kind of stuff.

"Hey, you are supposed to be the lawyer here, not the other way around?"

"So, your point is what again?" Of course, Emmett has to be cocky in situations like this!

_My point is that you should know this stuff, dumb ass! _"Eh, just saying, that's all."

"Yeah, sure, whatever!"

"Well, it's true! I was just stating that you are the lawyer here, not me. That you should know all this shit and tell me so I can get my way out of shitty situations."

"Obviously like the one you are in now" He whispered, but I could still make out what he was mumbling. I always did have a keen sense of hearing and telling what's going on with people's minds. I should have made a job out of it._ Probably would have made more money, and kept the job to!_

"Maybe we should go out hunting or, you know, relaxing crap like that." Well, at least Emmett had his heart in the right place with my damaged goods(not my good goods though, they are always being well protected and thought after. If you know what I mean, haha!).

_Hmm, I really need a vacation or some shit. Just to get away from here and enjoy myself a bit._

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Emmett's voice brought me out of my train of thoughts.

"If you mean getting drunk and gambling then; HELL YEAH!"

"You know what that means then, right?"

"Vegas?"

"Vegas."

"VEGAS!" Man, it's good having bro's like Emmett. They always know ways to cheer you up and bring you the beer. Although, it might be nice having someone, most likely a girl, to really care for. I wish dreams could magically come true, well at least the realistic dreams, that is. We sure don't want some gay sparkling vampire to show up and steal all our girls from us.


	4. Chapter 4

!REMINDER!:

_**Bold, underlined, and italic all together means that it is a text message.**_

_Italic only means that it is a thought going through that person's mind._

**Bold only means that something is emphasized or important to know in the story, such a POV's or someone yelling loudly.**

Underlined only means that those words were posted on a sign that they read or are important titles that need to be recognized, such as book or song titles or STOP signs.

**Bella POV **

Finally! We are now checking in at our hotel; The Palms Palace or Place or something. I don't really remember what it's called. Rose pulls out her Master Visa card, much to my disappointment. Although she was allowing me to pay for all the drinks and taxi's we go for today. That made me feel a little bit better. At least I was not a hoarder.

"Which room are we in? I don't remember." I asked, since the bellhop had the key card and the envelope that came with it.

"You are in Room 32L, and your floor number is 12." The bellhop said. I got curious about his name and walked a little faster, turned around to read his name tag. 'Erick' it said. Well at least we know what his name is. You know, just in case he comes up missing.

"Wow! That's pretty high up, don't you think?" I knew that Rose was slightly afraid of heights. It was really the only flaw I saw in her. She was perfect otherwise.

"Rose, chill! It really isn't that high when you look at it. We will be fine!" Every time we went to a hotel or something, Rose would always try to get as close to the ground as possible. Hopefully she will be able to handle being so far up from the ground. I believe that it will be a great experience for her to try to get over her fear.

"How can I chill when we are so fucking high up in the god damn air?" Usual Rose reaction to heights, she gets crabby when people try to argue with her.

"It's OK Rose! I'm sorry if I offended you though." I looked down, guilty that I had made the heights for Rose that much worse.

"No, Bella, it's fine really. I was just reacting on fear. I'm sorry, I am over it now, I promise!"

"Okay" Hehe, it works every time and she doesn't even know it! I know that it is bad to manipulate your friends, but this was for the better good to help her get over her fear. Yeah, I know, I'm going to Hell.

"Right this way, ladies" Erick said, pulling us out of our conversation. I noted that he seemed to be eying us down.

"Thank you so much for your help!" I said pulling out a tip from my purse.

"I'm not done yet. I would like to show you ladies around the place so that you know where **everything** is. That is if you would like me to." He winked as he said the last sentence. _Eww! That is so sick!_

"Sure! That is if you would just show us around the room in the hotel you **work** at!" Rose complied.

"Okay, well follow me."

As we walked through the room with Erick explaining where everything is and how things worked. We were finally almost all the way through when Erick decided to be a cocky bastard.

"And this is the jacuzzi tub, which, by fact, can hold three people." He turned looked back and forth between me and Rose and winked.

"Ahh, I wish it would hold 4." Rose said frowning.

I looked down to see that Erick had started to get a little problem in the lower areas.

"Uh, why, exactly?" Us girls tried to hide our hands so that in case he were to look, he wouldn't get the information that he was trying to.

"Oh, so that we could bring our husbands, of course!" Rose and I kept a straight face as I said the words that made Erick's hopes crash down and die in a fire. He look devastated! Poor guy!

"Yeah, well I guess that I should be going." Erick hurried and went out of the room, shutting the door and all.

Both Rose and I busted out laughing! It was the funniest thing that I had seen in a while, a long while it seemed.

"So, I say that we go and get ready and then head out. Hit a couple bars, a couple casino's, and maybe even hit up on a couple hot guys! Hehe!" That sounded like an **amazing **plan! I couldn't wait to see all the cute bartenders that should be stashing around, just waiting for some chick not drunk off their asses enough to enjoy conversations with! There always is someone I could have a decent conversation with, always.

"I call shower first!" Rose's voice, once again, brought me out of my random train of thoughts.

"Fine, but I call the bigger bed!" She huffed when she realized that she forgot about the beds. To distracted by being here and wanting to head out.

She walked over to the cupboard that 'supposedly' held the towels, if I remember correctly from what the bellhop said.

**30 Minutes Later...**

"Hurry up! Other people here would like to shower also!" I said, pounding on the door to the bathroom.

"Okay! Just let me finish shaving! Damn girl!" She said laughing through the door. But even through her laughter, you could still hear the irritation in her voice.

About 10 minutes later, Rose finally unlocked the bathroom door, giving me the signal that it was okay for me to come in. Rose had her towel wrapped around her, looking the mirror for any imperfections that she would need to get rid of before we headed out clubbing.

"Rose, you look fine!"

"Yes, she does!" We both look over at the door and see . . . . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**!Reminder!**

_**Bold, underlined, and italic all together means that it is a text message.**_

_Italic only means that it is a thought going through that person's mind._

**Bold only means that something is emphasized or important to know in the story, such a POV's or someone yelling loudly.**

Underlined only means that those words were posted on a sign that they read or are important titles that need to be recognized, such as book or song titles or STOP signs.

**Edward POV **

"Are we there yet?" Emmett asked.

"No"

"Are we there yet?" He asked again.

"No"

"Are we there yet? . . . . . . What about now? . . . . . . . . . Or now?" He asked again.

"God damnit Emmett! You're the one that's driving the fucking car! So shut the hell up!"

Emmett frowned, wiped a fake tear, and said, "I'm sorry-"

"It's okay"

"Let me finish what I was saying! God, dude! I'm sorry. Sorry that you're such a party pooper!" He busted out laughing, looking over at me and nudging me with his elbow.

"You're such an asshole, Emmett. Why did I bring you instead of Jasper?"

"Cause Jasper is to busy fucking Alice every chance he gets." Alice is Jasper's new 'gal', as he puts it. We all know that she is the best thing that has happened to him, but he is to busy making sure she is fine to hang out with us anymore. Sometimes I wish that Jasper wasn't such a pussy.

"Yeah, that's true. Well I could have always brought Jacob." _He did have a hot sister. I might have gotten him to bring her along to. Just the thought of Rachell nak-. _Emmett's hysterics brought me back to reality

"Haha, that stupid mutt! I can't believe that your friends with him!" _Yeah, well, Jacob doesn't really like you either, Emmett._

"Yeah, but still. Why are we talking about this again?"

"Cause you were all like, 'I can't believe y-"

"Okay, yeah, I know what I said! God, let's just get there and go out drinking." Emmett stuck his tongue out at me for the first part, then smiled when I told him we were going drinking tonight.

"HELL TO THE YEAH! I thought that you would be all pussy and wait 'till tomorrow to go out drinking! I'm so glad that you are finally acting like the friend I once knew" He winked as he stated the last line.

"Haha, you are very funny."

Finally after what seemed like forever, we arrived at out hotel; The Palms Place. We went in to ask the nice lady at the desk for our room reservations. Once we got our key cards, we went up to find our room.

"What room and floor level are we on, so I know what button to push on the elevator." Emmett always did like to push buttons, some of them to really set things off. Mostly his dad's temper though!

"We are in Room 32L, and our floor number is 12."

"Wow, that is hight up! I can't wait to see the view! I bet it will be amazing."

Once the elevator dinged, letting us know that we made it up, we stepped out trying to find signs to show us our way to our room.

After going in the wrong direction _twice, _we eventually made it to our room. As soon as we opened the door, I knew that something wasn't quite right. We heard girl voices, and knowing Emmett, he had to head straight toward them. _God that guy is such a pig!_ But as soon as I heard the screaming, I followed Emmett's path directly to the sight of a goddess.

**Bella POV **

"_Yes, she does!" We both look over at the door and see . . . . . . ._

"Rose, why is there a beast of a guy staring at you in our room?" I whispered.

"I don't know but he is-" Rose was cut off by a god of a man that ran toward us to access the problem.

"What's wrong? What happened?" His bronze-like hair was messy, but in a cute way. His emerald eyes showed emotions such as; worry, compassion, and is that awe? Well I guess it would be hard not to be in awe as Rose stood in the room, soaking wet, in nothing but a towel.

"Why are you in our room?" Rose screeched!

"Um, I believe that it is you who is in **our** room." The big guy that was here first stated.

"What! Not possible, we have the key cards to this room!"

"No, cause we do."

Rose and the big guy kept bantering back and forth, seemingly getting closer as they kept the argument going. I was just about to break it up when the god of a man suddenly decided to end it as well.

"Emmett! God, chill! Let's let the girl get dresses and we will solve this problem in a kindly manner!" Oh, so the big guy was named Emmett, huh.

"Fine! But hurry it up, I want to relax. Soon!" And they left us in peace for Rose to dress. Both of us knowing that something here needed to be done, and it needed to be done soon. Besides, we want to go and dance and drink as soon as possible.

About 10 minutes later, me and Rose were ready and left the bathroom. As soon as we opened the door the guys had their eyes on us.

"Okay, so you want to explain what the hell you are doing in our room?" Rose asked.

"We already told you, this is our room!"

"Get our your key cards and prove it!"

"Fine!" _God, these two act like an old married couple!_ I laughed at my thoughts.

**15 Minutes Later**

We were down at the front office trying to figure out why we both got the same room and if we could get another one so that we would have our own rooms instead of sharing one.

"I'm sorry,. But unless you guys are connected in some way, we can't do anything for you."

Edward, as I found out his name was, looked at me and game me a look saying 'just trust me'.

"But we are connected! Didn't you understand that? Me and my fiancé are trying to get a room away from our bride and grooms mates." Shocked by his words, I followed through and hid my hand that would prove his theory wrong. Edward walked behind me and hugged my waist, putting his nose down in the curve of my throat. I then realized that he was trying to distract the fact that I had just hidden my hand! _Wow, he is witty! Why the hell is he in Vegas? _

"Oh! I'm sorry. Of course, we will get you a room to yourselves right away! Oh, and congratulations!" She finally gave us a room and assured that we would be taken care of and made sure that everything was perfect in the hotel. "Also, we will bring up some champagne for you in about a half hour, if that is alright with you?"

Uh oh! That means I would have go stay in the room with Edward. Cause if we weren't together they would know that we were faking it and take the room back!

"Of course, that is perfectly fine with us! Thank you so much!" Edward stated while grabbing the key card she handed us and turned to look at me and said, "See, I told you everything would be fine and they would get us a room, Honey. Nothing to worry about, I wasn't going to let us stay with our friends on our wedding vacation!" As he finished the sentence, he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. Knowing it would make it even more believable that we were together for a wedding we were having.

Once we made it to the elevator, Edward removed any physical contact with me. I was just getting used to his touch, too.

"Thanks for saving us down there. Sorry we got caught up in a mess like this." I said, looking over at Edward.

"Not a problem at all! In fact, is was a kick ass way to start off a vacation in Vegas." He grinned. Ah, his grin was all crooked! It made my stomach fly and shivers to run down my spine!

"Yeah, so what exactly are you here for, if I may ask."

"Um, how 'bout I tell you later when we don't have other people and cameras watching our every move. If that's fine with you."

"Yeah, it's fine with me. But what are we going to do about the whole room situation?"

"Well, really, we will only be using the room to sleep. I assume that you guys are clubbing as well?" I nodded my head, in agreement and to let him know to continue. "Then why not just stay in the room and I will sleep on the couch or something. Not a problem is it?"

"I don't think so, an-" I was cut off by Rose.

"Absolutely not! I am not staying in a room with that monster! He might push me out the window or something!"

"I would never! Edward, tell her that it will be fine and that it's totally harmless for the sleeping situation."

"Emmett does have a point, and also, it will make it more believable if at anytime we were to be watched or even order room service."

Rose humphed, definitely not happy with the sleeping arrangements. "Fine" She eventually grumbled.

When the elevator dinged, we both went our separate ways. Edward and I finally made it over to our room, unlocking it with the key card the front desk woman had given him.

"Do I need to carry you over the threshold?" He chuckled.

"I believe that they only do that after the two happy couple have been married."

"So, it will make things a little more believable for the cameras." He winked as he remarked the earlier conversation of making the people here believe us.

"Ugh! Fine!" Honestly, I kinda wanted to have the feeling of being carried of the threshold, since I know Mike wouldn't give me the chance. I saddened when I thought of the canceled wedding. I can't believe that I had forgotten it in the last hour or so!

_Well, I guess that means that it is only up hill from now on!_

A text from Rose reminded me that we practically have the same thinking frequencies.

_***Finally!***_


	6. Chapter 6

**!Reminder!**

_**Bold, underlined, and italic all together means that it is a text message.**_

_Italic only means that it is a thought going through that person's mind._

**Bold only means that something is emphasized or important to know in the story, such a POV's or someone yelling loudly.**

Underlined only means that those words were posted on a sign that they read or are important titles that need to be recognized, such as book or song titles or STOP signs.

**Edward POV **

"_Ugh! Fine!"_

I grinned at Bella, the goddess from the bathroom. She was trusting me enough to carry her over the threshold, being her 'husband'. Once we got her situated in my arms, I leaned my head down and kissed her on the cheek again. Hopefully she thought that I was just trying to make it seem like we really were together, but, the truth is, I am doing all of this to try and get her to want it to be real. I surely want it to be.

"See, it's not so bad, now is it?" I asked as we passed over into the room, closing the door behind us.

"No, I guess not. Okay, so, what is your reason to being here?" _Oh shit. _I totally forgot about that question, to distracted by the goddess in front of me.

"Umm, well-" I was cut off.

"You don't have to tell me, I was just curious."

"No, I want to tell you." I waited for her to give the OK.

"Go ahead." She urged, excited to figure out why I am here.

"Well, when I turned 18, my father gave me a job working at his lumber company. Ever since I have been kinda goofing off, not really paying attention to the job I should have been doing. I slacked, so eventually, my dad got sick of me and we started debating on if I stayed. Well, three days ago he fired me. Me and Emmett wanted to escape and find something to get our minds off of it, and now we're in Vegas. What about you, if you don't mind?"

"Umm, well. . . How about a drink first?" She said. Just after she said that, a knock on the door reminded me that we had champagne coming.

So after we went and got it, she poured each of us a glass. Drowning hers in seconds.

"Okay. I believe that I am ready to tell you now."

"Go ahead" I repeated her words from earlier.

"Well, about three days ago I was planning a surprise party for my, uh, fiancé." _Shit, she has a fiancé. _"Anyways, I had everything ready to go and all we were waiting for was for him to come to the apartment. When I heard the ding, I knew that it was him and I went out to greet him. He, um, started to get irritated with the fact that I was trying to get him into the apartment. Finally, he grabbed a hold of my shoulders and said 'I can't stand your constant planning. Sorry, but I can't be with you anymore. Ever.' I," She chocked, obviously trying to hold back tears. "I went with Rose and stayed with her when we decided to come here to try to forget what happened. So here I am," She finished. I felt so bad for her.

"I'm sorry." I tried saying, hoping to comfort her, even just a little bit.

"It's not your fault. It was mine. I let things get out of hand." A lone tear streaked down her pink cheek. I slowly reached my hand over, wiping it away with my thumb before cradling one side of her face.

"No, it's his fault for letting someone like you go." As I said the words, she started fiddling with something in her hands. I looked down, only to find an engagement ring that she must have just taken off.

She, then, handed it to me saying, "I don't care what you do with this, but, please, make sure that I never have to see or hear of it again." Enclosing my fist around it, I slowly get up. Walking over to the window, before opening it. I raised my fist, and almost let go. Before I could throw it, I had to see how much it would be worth.

"A couple thousand, I think" Bella said, obviously knowing what I was wondering.

"Would you mind if I went and cashed this?"

"Nope! Do whatever you heart desires with that thing. I guess you could say that it is your now, since I have no use for it at all."

"Yeah. Again, I'm sorry for what happened between you two." Hopefully she wasn't hurt to much to not want to try letting herself out there again. I sure wouldn't mind trying to get her broken heart back in the right positions.

"Really, it's not your fault. Anyways, why don't we call us Rose and Emmett and head out to a couple clubs. That is if you want to." _No, I don't want to. What I really want to do is stay here and talk to you, maybe even get a couple kisses in every now and then._

"Um, yeah, sure." Before I could even finish my words, she had her phone out, obviously texting Rose. _She really doesn't want to be here with me, does she?_ Damn.

**10 Minutes Later**

All four of us were sitting down at a bar about five miles from our hotel. Bella on my one side and Emmett on my other. If I remember correctly, Bella had ordered a sex on the beach. _I could give that to her._ But I knew she wouldn't want me to be the one to give it to her.

"Do you want to dance?" Bella's angel voice brought me out of my wild thoughts and back to reality. _Or maybe she did._

"Uh, yeah, sure" She is probably drunk. But I will try to get whatever I can.

She grabbed a hold of my arm and started to drag me out into one of the many dance floors. We were sort of hesitant at first, 'till the alcohol finally kicked in. The longer we stayed out there the more lust driven' it got. Eventually, things slowed down. Rose and Emmett left a while ago, I guess that they got sick of being ignored by their friends they came here with. But, then again, I don't really care. All I really care about is the woman dancing in my arms.

"Do you think that we should head back to the hotel here soon?" She asked after a slow song finished up.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me." That was the absolute truth. Even if I wasn't really okay with it, I would do it if it made her happy and allowed her to be, at least, near me.

"Kay, well, I guess we should go out and start trying to get a taxi." Just as she pulled me in here, she grabbed my arm and hauled me out. Not that I minded.

Getting a taxi was easy, getting back to the hotel? Not so much. Traffic jams made it so that we had to go around and back to get to our hotel that was, practically, five miles away from where we were. Then again, it meant that I got more time to spend with Bella. Also, the more time it gave me to see if I couldn't get her to like me back.

About 30 minutes later, we arrived at our hotel. The taxi driver only made us pay half of what it cost to drive that long. But, as I noted before, I don't mind sitting here with a goddess of a woman in every way possible. At least that I know of.

_Eff, I'm already hooked. I still have to spend the next two nights with her in the same room/thing. Good God, I'm in trouble now!_

"Are you sure you want to room with me? We can call Rose and Emmett and let them know that we are trading rooms." She asked, knowing what was going on in my mind, yet again.

"Yeah, I'm fine rooming with you, as long as it's alright with you." And it was true, I didn't mind. I didn't mind one little bit.

"Okay, just checking. But I still don't think that you should have to sleep on the couch. You did pay for everything so far, you should be able to sleep on the bed."

"No, I'm fine sleeping on the couch really. You should take the bed."

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Finally!" I thought she would never give in for a moment.

"I wasn't done talking yet! Let me finish!" Haha, somehow that reminds me of Emmett.

"Fine, finish."

"Because I don't want you sleeping on the couch and you don't want me sleeping on the couch, then we will both sleep on the bed. Sound good to you?" _Hell yeah it did! _But I didn't want her to know that I was excited to be sleeping next to her for two nights.

"I really don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"God damnit! Get in the freaking bed!"

"Only if you're in it next to me." I winked as the words slipped out of my mouth. And when I say slipped, I mean completely planned out.

"Cocky bastard!" She mumbled to herself, but I still heard.

"I heard that!" When I finished the words, she started giggling, oblivious to what she was reacting in me when she did that.

"Just get in the bed. I'm going to go take a shower first." _Bad words to say to a man._ Automatic thoughts of her in the shower popped in my head. So I changed and went and laid down on the right side of the bed, the side I decided to declare 'Mine'.

**Bella POV **

_Man, I'm really in for it now, aren't I?_ I thought to myself as I entered the scalding hot shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

_Man, I'm really in for it now, aren't I?_ I thought to myself as I entered the scalding hot shower. Letting the water cascade over my tired body, I tried to unwind from such a whirlwind, crazy day. Everything that happened felt so wrong yet oh so right that my head was having trouble figuring it all out. Or maybe that was just the Sex on the Beach. Either way I felt like I needed to prepare myself for not only the weekend ahead of me, but also for sleeping with the beautiful, god like creature currently lying on "our" bed. Oh god, I'm never going to sleep tonight, not with such a hot stranger with the body of Adonis right next to me. What if I kick him? What if I snore? What if I talk in my sleep? I've known for years that I have a tendency to talk in my sleep, what if I let a little nugget of information about myself out unconsciously.

I shook my head to try and stop myself from working myself up too much. I know if I over think and plan this too much I'll never get out of this shower. Anyhow, I highly doubt someone as beautiful as him would even look twice at me. And why am I even thinking about him in that way? I've just been dumped by Mike! Shouldn't I be swearing off men for life? I let out a deep sigh as I thought about every little thing Edward has done since I met him. The way he talked his way into getting us another room. The sweet, gentle kisses he gave me so we could look convincing as a couple. His crooked, lopsided smirk that makes my insides swoop. The way he comforted me after I told him about my pathetic, sad, over planned life and my equally pathetic excuse of an ex fiancé. The more I thought of Mike now, the more my eyes burned, but not from tears. I wanted to rip out his scrotum and feed them to him with a litre of acid. Okay, maybe not that severe, but I want him to feel the heart ache I felt when he told me I wasn't good enough and that I was a control freak who was also neurotic and obsessive-compulsive. Sure he never said that, but I imagine he would have if I pushed him.

_Calm down Bella and live for the moment. That's what you're here for, right?_ I let in a cleansing breath then finished off in the shower. After I finished drying off, I searched the bathroom for my pyjamas.

"Shit!"

"Are you okay?" a voice came from just outside of the bathroom door.

"Umm, yeah I'm okay. It's just, umm, I let my pyjamas in my bag." I replied, my face turning several shades of pink before spreading down my neck. I held the towel tighter to my body as though Edward could see right through the door.

"Well you can come out, if you want. I promise not to look. Much."I could nearly hear the smirk on his lips and if I didn't know better I would have sworn Edward was flirting with me. Flirting with me while I was naked in the bathroom.

"NO!" I nearly screeched out. Clearing my throat I tried to gain a bit of my cool. I opened the door a little, enough to just look out through one eye. "No, that's fine. But can you hand me my bag through the crack?"

I reached my hand out, blocking my body with the door and leaning my head against the door, nearly startling myself when it connected with something extremely firm, warm and undoubtedly Edward. I heard him snicker and whisper seductively through the gap. "You know Bella, if you wanted to feel my abs, all you had to do was ask. I can take my shirt off, if you'd like."

_No, he's joking. He's only joking. He's trying to make me comfortable with him. Why would someone like him be flirting with me?_ Sighing, I ignored my thoughts and decided to play on the side of ignorance, just in case. "Just get me my bag, Edward. Please."

"I could look in your bag for your pj's, if you'd like." Edward replied, obviously having way too much fun at my expense.

"Bag now, Edward."

Another snicker escaped his perfect lips before I felt the familiar material of my bag. I thanked him before slamming my door quickly so Edward wouldn't see anything he didn't need to see.

Quickly rifling through my bag, I found my pj's as well as my under garments, dressing fast as though Edward was waiting for me. Rolling my eyes as I then began my evening ritual of brushing my teeth and hair, I once again had to calm my body down to stop thinking of that cheeky smirk and those very fine, firm abs and his wonderful, sculptured body. _GAH! They're only abs! It's not like you touched any other part of him, thank goodness!_ I tried clearing my thoughts but my need to feel him close again was becoming ridiculous. _I've known him five minutes! It's not like his my soul mate! _That sobering thought helped me pull myself together just has 3 loud bangs shook the bathroom door.

"Are you done yet? I kinda need to get in there too before the weekend is over."

I pull the door back quickly, ready for my hopefully witty retort but was stopped dumb when I came face to...naked chest. My mouth tried to form words while I fought with my eyes to lift them from their happy position to his face. Once my eyes did lift, I found that Edward was smiling mischievously, one brow raised.

"See something you like?" Edward's amusement was hard to miss.

"I err, well, you see... Can you move out of the door way?" I fought to finally find my words, trying not to accidentally answer a hell yes to his question. His body was perfect. All smooth and ridges and with just a few sprouts of hair on his lightly tanned chest.

Edward smiled once more, moved to the side then bowed, his arm sweeping across his chest. "Of course, my lady. Anything else you'd like from me?"

_Yes. I want you to lick every inch of me._ I surprised myself and shook the oncoming image of Edward licking down my chest. "No, I'm fine. You can have the bathroom now."

Edward inclined his eyebrow again, moving past me to start his own night time ritual. I took my current book out to read while I waited for him to return. It was probably not the most appropriate book to be reading while 'Sex on Legs' was in the bathroom and most probably naked. I blame Rose convincing me that reading vampire smut would help me deal with Mike leaving me practically at the altar. How was descriptive, vampire sex going to help me at all? If anything all it was going to do is make me think of Edward with fangs, pale skin and an appetite for blood. Shaking my head from yet another image, I opened the book and started reading, only to slam the book shut again._ Charlaine Harris, do you WANT to kill me?_ I knew I should have bought one of my trusty Austen books instead of this vampire smut. Of all the pages I could have reached, I had to read the one with a bit of Sookie and Bill loving.

"Stupid vampire porn!" I growled then squeaked when I noticed Edward leaning against the threshold.

"Vampire porn, is it? I'm intrigued." Edward replied, trying hard to hold back his laughter.

I quickly grabbed the book and shoved it unceremoniously into my bag. "It's Rose's book. She thought it would be the perfect book to help me get over Bill – I mean Mike."

"Looks like it has done its job." Edward laughed before walking to my side of the bed and leaning over me. "You're on my side, by the way."

I couldn't stop the gulping noise that escaped my throat, covering my mouth while telling myself to keep cool. "I don't see your name on it."

"No, but I can always write my name there now. Do you mind if I just use my fingers?" Edward smirked, hovering his index finger close to my stomach.

_Oh you want to play, do you? Well, you're on! _I smiled back, slapping his finger back before stretching out. "No, I don't think you need to. Anyhow, I'm way too comfortable to move right now so you'll just have to be content with the other side."

The cocky flirting bastard tilted his head to the side, smiled his panty dropping smile then crawled onto the bed. Then up to me, his arms and legs on either side of my body._ HOLY SHIT, he's leaning into me! Breathe, Bella!_ His head moved down to my ear and just as I waited for him to start sucking on my neck, his soft, deep voice whispered into my ear. "You know, I can always sleep on top of you. Morning's will be awkward though."

_Sweet mother of all things! Can I just die right now? _I looked up at him, ready to tell him to get comfortable in between my legs when his smirk became a loud, nearly barking laugh. Of course he was joking. He wouldn't truly be meaning it. I mean all this is is harmless flirting. No, I won't let him get under my skin. I'm a rational person, who is letting my heart break from Mike turn me into a hormone driven floozy. But the thing was my heart wasn't hurting so much about Mike. Maybe a distraction in the form of Edward was what I need. I just shouldn't be throwing myself at him straight away, especially just when we've just met and we're about to share a bed. No, if I'm going to have Edward as my distraction, I need to play this cool. I looked up at Edward and pushed him lightly on is beautifully sculptured chest, my fingers 'accidently' sliding his body. "Fine, you can have this side. I have to warn you through, I kick in my sleep."

I couldn't help but smirk to myself when I saw the look of bemusement and curiosity on Edward's face. _Hmm, maybe he really did mean it._

Once we were both settled and on our sides of the bed, Edward turned off most of the lights, leaving the little reading lights on so we could still see. Though the lights were weak, the illumination that flickered across Edward's face was way too distracting as he lies on his side facing me. He had such a beautiful face, it made me wonder why a man like him isn't tied down with his own wife, or at least a girlfriend. A sick, scary thought then crossed my mind that maybe he really did have a girl waiting for him at home. The question escaped my mouth before I even thought of asking subtly.

"Have you got a girlfriend?"

"Why? Hoping to fill that position?" Edward's smirk was as mesmerizing as it was irritating.

"I'd rather get to know you first before I answer that." My reply once again came out without thought. I really need to watch my word vomit around Edward being as I'm usually controlled and plan out what I say before opening my mouth.

Edward smiled, inching closer to me. "So that's not a no?"

I felt my cheeks burn and I look down, only to find my eyes once again glance at his chest. What, do his pecks have some magnetic pull to them? I squeeze my eyes closed before looking up again. "You haven't answered my question."

"No I don't have a girlfriend. Nor do I have a wife, a partner or even a weekend fuck buddy, though I wouldn't mind to have a weekend fuck buddy. So I'll just say I'm as single as they come."

Fuck buddy? Oh dear! I try and ignore the fuck buddy comment and grab hold of the rest of the information. "Why? I'm sure you wouldn't have that much of a hard time finding a girlfriend."

"I don't, I just don't want a girlfriend. I don't want to waste my time playing boyfriend with a girl, only to realise all we'll do is get bored, fight then end up hating each other. If I end up getting a girlfriend, she'll be someone I deeply care for, not just any girl. Someone I can see a future with." Edward looked into my eyes then surprisingly looked away, as though he had admitted way too much. This serious side of him only made me want to hold tight to him and never let go. A feeling that shocked me to the core and though it should have scared me, it didn't.

"I can understand that. There's nothing worse than just being with someone because that's what is expected of you and not because you love them." I paused then let out a gasp. Was that how it was with Mike? Was I with him because I loved him or because I had planned to fall in love and get married with someone like him? Did I really love him or was it what was expected of myself? I mentally cringed and decided to ignore my thoughts until I had time to process them. Not waiting for a reply, I then went onto a different path to the way I had accidentally directed it. "I'm sure you still date, right Edward?"

Edward's lips twitched holding back a smile. "I guess you could call it that, yes."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you'd call hot, primal, passionate sex dating, then yes I date." Edward's lopsided grin was distracting me but not enough to make me drop the subject.

Once again I couldn't stop the word vomit. "Doesn't it get lonely?"

Edward's smile dropped and he looked at the bed. "It does." For a moment we laid there in silence before his cocky mask reappeared. "So, want to distract me from the loneliness?"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, shaking my head at the sad excuse of a pick-up line. "Seriously, does that line ever work?"

"On occasion. Is it working on you?"

Feeling it's best to stop myself before I say yes and tell him have hot, primal, passionate sex with him, I bite my lip then answer with a vague, flirty retort. "I'm in bed with you. Does that answer your question?"

"It would if you were under me again."  
_  
I swear he's reading my mind! _Wanting to lean on the edge of caution tonight, I decide to ignore his flirting and my instincts to let him take me now. I settle on giving him a cheeky smile back and rolling my eyes obviously. "I think it's time to sleep."

Edward smiled his winning smile before moving closer. "So, will you be the little spoon to my big spoon or do you rather be the big spoon?"

"Good night, Edward." I flicked off the lights promptly as a little snicker could be heard from Edwards direction.

Once I had finally succumbed to sleep, I had the weirdest dreams about spoons, showers, pj's and vampire smut, of all things. I'm going to have to give Rose a talking to since her stupid taste in books is now affecting my dreams. I stretch my arms, brushing against something long, hard and warm. Now those books are making me imagine something that couldn't possibly be real. I mean why would something shaped like a deliciously long male appendage be in my bed? And why – OH GOD!

My eyes shot open to find Edward besides me and my hand curved around his manhood. He must still be asleep because he hadn't screamed at me, all he had done was moan, move and lift his hips up. Oh sweet Jesus! He must be having one of those dreams. Before I could move my hand, one of his own grabbed mine, keeping it in place as he thrust again_. Oh please let me get my hand out before he goes. _He thrusts again and while he moans again, the hand that had held my hand into place dropped to the side, giving me a chance to move mine. Before he decides to grab my other hand I figure it's high time to wake up, even though hearing him moan and groan was doing amazing things to my own bits. I took hold of both his shoulders and shook as hard as I can.

"Edward? Wake up, sweetie." _Sweetie?_

"Oh, Bella." Edward moaned, his eyes flittering open before smiling at me. The smile lasted about a second before Edward looked down at himself, horrified.

"Fuck no!" Edward then bolted straight for the bathroom, muttering about bones and teenage hormones that should have gone when he was a teenager.

Covering my eyes from embarrassment, I hear the buzz from my phone, indicating a text message. I lift the phone to read the text message from Rose.

_**BEST. SEX. EVER!**_

_Well, at least someone had a good night._


End file.
